


Chat with Metallica

by rsadelle



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-17
Updated: 2000-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Jason on Metallica chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat with Metallica

**Author's Note:**

> No disturbing themes, no sex, just Wholesome!JamesnJase. I'm as surprised as you are.
> 
> Although there was an actual chat where Jason used James' nick, the pictures (<http://www.artistdirect.com/metallica/>) show that they were not, as is assumed here, alone at James' house.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing."

"I don't see why that means you have to sit on my lap."

"Because you're hogging the keyboard," Jason answered reasonably.

"Get your own."

Jason let out what would have been, coming from anyone other than a member of Metallica, a giggle. "But then I wouldn't get to be here with you." Jason hit enter and turned to kiss his lover's mouth. "There," he said when they broke apart, "now you can type."

"Let Lars answer the next one," James growled. He tightened his arms around Jason, keeping his lover on his lap.

Jason kissed him again, slowly, lazily. "That what you wanted?"

"No," James growled. "I want much more than that."

"Me too, but we have a chat to finish first." Jason slid off of James' lap. "I'll get us something to drink. You answer the next question." Jason kissed the top of James' head on his way out of the room.

James "hmph"ed and turned his attention back to the chat until Jason returned with drinks. "Dr. Pepper?"

"Caffeine and sugar. I want you to have lots of energy." Jason sipped his own drink and read James' answer over his shoulder, correcting the occasional typo. "Let me answer this one," he said when the next question popped up on the screen. He didn't wait for James' agreement, but simply reached over his shoulders and started typing.

"Hey."

"Oh, drink your soda."

James growled low in his throat and turned his head to nibble on Jason's jawline. "Gotcha," he murmured when Jason's typing faltered. "Don't stop. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we can get on to other things."

"Our time's--" Jason's breath hitched--"almost up. Type a farewell." Jason stepped back and waited for James to finish.

James turned off the monitor and swiveled his chair around. "Come here."

"Yeah." Jason easily settled himself onto James' lap, straddling him. They kissed, longer and wetter this time, letting each kiss bleed into the next one. "I love the way you taste."

"Good. Because I plan on having you taste me a whole lot more."


End file.
